


Star Power

by secretmann01



Category: Felicia Day - Fandom, Power Rangers
Genre: Magic Mike - Freeform, Multi, Realism, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretmann01/pseuds/secretmann01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a realistic/sci-fi take on Power Rangers. This fan fiction will include sexual content so if you are underage or are offended in anyway on my altering of famous celebrities or my version of Power Rangers leave now.</p>
<p>Chapter One: Yellow Ranger!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Yellow Ranger

"Rangers, Go!" Red Ranger calls to his squad to attack the Man Arachnid.

Yellow Ranger sprang into action running towards the base of Man Arachnid. Yellow jumped onto his transformed spider machine and climbed the 15 foot tall machine, just as Man Arachnid fired spores, forcing yellow to hit the ground hard as yellow was temporarily blinded from it. 

As yellow hit the ground there was loud noise coming in as everything went white.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Felicia Day was in her house in Los Angeles, watching the latest episode of FACEOFF, when she heard her phone buzz. She looked down and unlocked her phone reading a text:  
'---YOU HAVE BEEN ACTIVATED FELICIA---'

"What the hell?" She said reading the text. This must be Joss or somebody trying to mess with me. She put her phone down, going back to the show as one of the cameras went over to the blonde girl who was having trouble, yet again. Her phone buzzed again. She unlocked it and read the text:  
'---YOU HAVE BEEN ACTIVATED FELICIA---'

'Who is this?' She typed replying to the text, and waited for a reply.  
Her phone buzzed continuously, the number was calling her. She answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Felicia Day, you have been activated."

"Who is this?"

"This is the CJA, and we need your help. If you choose to accept, and fulfill your duties assigned, you will be compensated for your trouble."

"The CJA? Excuse me? What is really--"

The person on the other line hung up.

She looked at her phone confusion, pressing the button about to call back, as another text came in:  
'232 Adonis Rd. Northcreek, California.'

She went to her phone apps and selected the Google Maps app, and entered the address. All that came up was an empty space between 230 and 234 Adonis Rd.

'What the hell is going on?' She thought.

Felicia sat there for a moment, pondering the thought she had in her head. 'Well, I've got nothing else to do today. I might as well check this place out.' She turned off her tv, then grabbed her leather purse and keys and walked out of her house, making sure to lock the door behind her. '5:32 p.m. Ive got time to get to Northcreek. Id say, two hours.' She jumped in her Yellow 2010 Volkswagen beetle, and started it. She tuned to her favorite radio station, 104.3 My FM, and started out on her drive.

Two hours later she was at 232 Adonis Rd., even though it was not listed on Google Maps. She pulled into the driveway of a gigantic house. It had a three car garage and three floors at least. Next to where she pulled in, was a green 2009 Jeep Wrangler.

'Well somebody is home. At least I can finally get some answers.' Felicia turned off her car and walked to the front door which was open. She stepped through it into the big house calling out, "Hello?"


	2. Chapter 2: Green Ranger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets even better with the world renown "Magic Mike"!

"Rangers, Go!" Red Ranger calls to his squad to attack the Man Arachnid.

Green ranger leaped into action running for the Man Arachnid. He removed his AT-4 hand held rocket and loaded it. Yellow Ranger fell to the ground in a smoke of spore. Green hurried and loaded the launcher. Green aimed at the 15 foot machine and fired, but there was a flash of great light before the rocket could reach the metallic armor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Channing Tatum was at one of his favorite clubs, hopping to the beat with a couple of his crew, having an amazing time. He was also getting very loaded in the process.  
His new friends have been sending him shot after shot, of, anything really. Channing asking for a challenge kind of started the liquor train, but they were sending some vile 'drinks to him.   
Though they started off easy, they got progressively more intense.

Double shot of Jack, double shot of tequila, then whiskey, then a Jager bomb threw him off guard.  
The effects of that one lasted a while. He decided to sit down and slid over into a booth, almost missing it entirely before being relieved of making it, then hitting his head on the table, and knocking out.

He woke up at about 6:45 to his phone ringing. He looked at it and answered it. "Hello?" He said in a very groggy voice.

"Channing Tatum, you have been activated."

"Excuse me?"

"This is the CJA, and we need your help. If you choose to accept, and fulfill your duties assigned, you will be compensated for your trouble."

"Dammit Mark s this you? If this is--"

They hung up.

He looked at his phone as a text came in: '232 Adonis Rd. Northcreek, California.'

His smartphone automatically showed him the location when he tapped it. "Where is this? No where..." Good god his head hurt. So bad.

The noises of the club started surrounding him again. He had to get out of there before more shots were forced down him. He stumbled out of the door towards his car, not due to the liquor, but his leg had fallen asleep. A cop was observing him getting into his car.

"Excuse me son! Just where do you think your going?"

"I um, um um..." His stumbling over is words was mistaken by being drunk.

"Okay get out of the car," said the cop, "Show me your hands."

Channing hesitated as the cop progressed to his 2010 Jeep Wrangler. He got scared and turned in the ignition and drove away fast, almost driving over the cop in the process, with he undoubtedly tailing him.

He sped off, putting the petal-to-the-metal, and trying to avoid the other cars, which he was doing, quite successfully actually.  
He didn't know where he was going so he just followed, very quickly, his GPS to an unmarked location.

He parked in the driveway of the place and quickly ran inside the open door and slamming it shut. He lay against the door trying to regain his breath, when he saw a figure standing in the hallway to his left. It was an outline of a biker.


End file.
